Second Chances
by Buffy1987
Summary: After OMWF and Offspring Buffy and Angel get reunited again. Do they get their second chance at love?
1. Prologue

Living in a musical was one of the strangest things Buffy had ever been through.

Seeing a pregnant Darla was one of the strangest things Angel had been through.

It wasn't how Buffy had pictured telling her friends about being in Heaven, and she definitely never expected the night to end with kissing Spike.

Angel never thought he'd be a father, and it was obviously about to happen. It made him happy, excited and terrified at the same time. Darla thought that the baby inside her had a soul… He didn't understand how, or what it meant, he wasn't sure how he deserved a chance like that.

After kissing Spike, Buffy started thinking she was really losing her mind when she allowed it to happen. She spent the rest of the night walking through the streets of Sunnydale alone. She didn't wanna go home and face Willow and the rest of the Gang. The look on Willow's face when she found out the truth was heartbreaking, but Buffy kinda thought she deserved to feel guilty. Who was she to decide who lived or died?

So many things were running through Angel's head… was he ready to be a father? What kind of life could he possibly give to the baby? He would never be able to play in the park, take the child swimming or anything else regular parents were supposed to do. He knew his friends would be a great help, but being a father was supposed to be his job. He couldn't imagine what kind of a mother Darla would be. Would she kill the child as soon as it's born?

The only person he'd imagined having a family with was Buffy. The perfect day he spent with her kept rewinding in his head. He couldn't help imagining Buffy pregnant with his baby… A smile appeared on his face when he thought about marrying her and having a family with her. It would never happen, he knew.

Buffy sat next to her mother's grave when she got tired of wandering through Sunnydale. She wished she could just curl up in her mother's arms like an infant and stay that way forever, protected and loved. Being back to life would be so much easier if her mom was still there. She felt a bit guilty because she barely spent any time with Dawn, who didn't know they'd bring her back until it had been done. But she just couldn't stand to see pity and concern on Dawn's face at that moment.

The only time she felt anything remotely positive since she got back was when she met up with Angel. She spent the night in his arms, talking and crying. He listened, he understood her. She needed him more than ever and he wasn't with her now. They would never have a chance to have a normal life and she knew she'd have to stop thinking about it, but she just couldn't. She'd lost so much, even a part of her soul, it seemed… but why did she have to lose him? Tears ran down her face and she didn't even bother wiping them away…

Angel sat in his car and just drove, trying to clear his head. He was so lost in thoughts he could barely see the road. It was like the car was driving itself and he was just a puppet sitting in a chair. His brow furrowed when he saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Sunnydale. Enjoy your stay.'

Of course the road would take him there. All the roads always led to HER.


	2. Walk Through the Memories

**CHAPTER 1- Walk Through the Memories**

It was about three in the morning when Buffy started walking toward her house. She'd slayed two vampires, but even slaying didn't feel as right as it used to. A black car was approaching, which was weird for a town like Sunnydale. Most of the residents got used to having early nights after witnessing all kinds of strange things at night.

The car started slowing down and she realized it was about to stop. It looked vaguely familiar, but Buffy wasn't good at telling different car brands apart. She was good at sensing Angel, though. Familiar tingles on the back of her neck gave it away.

He got out of the car and she just stood there, staring at him. Her heart beat faster when he smiled and said simply "Hey."

"Angel!"- she yelled and smiled, thinking it was a miracle that he appeared after she was thinking about him and crying at a cemetery like a total weirdo. Then she ran into his arms and just let him hold her for a moment.

He couldn't help it, he leaned in to kiss her, and was happy when she kissed him back eagerly. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then she asked

"What are you doing here? The world isn't ending is it?"

"It could be. To be honest, I'm not sure what's happening. I needed to clear my head and suddenly I was here."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Wanna go for a walk? The sun is still a few hours away."

"A walk sounds good. Have you been crying?"

Angel's voice was so gentle and when he put his arm around her, Buffy felt peaceful. Peacefulness started being a very foreign feeling and she welcomed it with open arms.

"Yeah. I went to my mom's grave and I just… It doesn't matter, I'm ok now. So, tell me what brings you here."

They continued walking and she listened as Angel told her the story about Darla and their baby, and she couldn't even begin to understand it. She was jealous, but it was a good feeling since she'd gotten used to feeling nothing at all. She forced herself not to interrupt his story until he was done telling it.

He'd felt her stiffen up when he'd mentioned sleeping with Darla, so he asked "Are you ok?"

"I can't believe you're gonna be a daddy. It's like a science fiction movie! How is it even possible? By the way, can I stake Darla when I see her? I'm just kidding…"- she gave him a little cute smile and he just had to smile.

"I have no idea. I never thought I'd be a father. I'd prefer if you were the mom, but… can't have everything."

"Aww…"- Buffy stopped walking and she kissed him again. His lips weren't hot or even warm, but they still made her feel like her body was on fire.

"And I thought that my story about living in a musical would make your head explode. It's nothing compared to your story."

"A musical?"- Angel asked, looking a bit confused, but entertained.

She told him everything, including the kiss with Spike, and he said "I'm glad I didn't get here yesterday. My singing would have embarrassed me so much I wouldn't be able to look at you, and I would have staked Spike."

A giggle escaped Buffy, and surprised her, because she started thinking she'd never laugh again or be happy about anything.

"You're gonna spend the night here, right?"- Buffy asked and realized they'd wandered into her neighborhood.

"Yeah, I was gonna crash at the mansion where I used to live. No way I'd make it to L.A. before sunrise."

"Why don't you sleep in my room? In bed with me, not on the floor this time."

"Buffy… I'm not sure that's such a good idea…"

"Pretty please?"- she used her famous pout, and Angel just couldn't say no to her.

"All right… I'll stay."

"Angel? Would it be ok if I went to Los Angeles with you? For a few days at least… I really need to move away from here for a while.

"You know you're always welcome at my place. I live in a hotel, a room is always yours."

"Thank you."- she said and quietly unlocked the door on her house. They were as quiet as mice as they sneaked up to Buffy's room.

Angel took off his jacket and his black v-neck sweater, lay down on her bed and hugged Mr. Gordo, which made Buffy smile. She looked at his naked torso with pure lust on her face, and sighed cause she knew she couldn't have him that way…

She went to the bathroom to wash up and change into her yummy sushi pajamas, and as soon as she entered her bedroom, she closed the blinds cause she didn't wanna wake up next to an Angel shaped pile of dust. Then she lay down, with her head on Angel's chest, and his arm around her, and she thought maybe being alive had a few perks after all…


	3. Now Leaving Sunnydale

**Chapter 2- Now Leaving Sunnydale**

The first time after she got back, Buffy slept without waking up. It was noon when she opened her eyes and she felt a bit guilty about oversleeping, but when she looked up at Angel, who was just watching her sleep with a smile on his face, guilt vanished.

"Morning, beautiful."- Angel whispered and kissed the top of her head.

She stretched a little and purred like a kitten before she said "Morning, Angel…"

"I didn't think I'd wake up with you ever again…"- Angel said and ran his fingers through her hair, which made her feel like a kitten and she just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep. It's not like she was needed in the world of awake people just yet- Dawn, Willow and Tara were at school.

"I'm so glad you showed up last night. I guess I'll have to thank Darla. Never thought I'd say that. So, this Wolfram&Hart firm is very bad news, huh? I'm surprised I've never heard of them. I mean, they brought Darla back, HUMAN, which shouldn't be possible at all. They have some wicked mojo working for them and I'm surprised that Giles never mentioned them. You'd think evil lawyers would find Sunnydale interesting…"

"They know better than to mess with you when they have a big pond of evil fish to play with. They were interested in Faith when she showed up in L.A., though."

Faith. Buffy still felt uneasy when she thought about Faith. But the formerly rogue Slayer was in jail now, trying to make up for her crimes, which was admirable.

"How is Faith?"- Buffy asked after a moment of silence.

"She's doing ok. I visit her in jail as often as I can. She was very sad to hear you were…"

"It's ok to say 'dead', Angel…"

"Yeah."- he said, still unwilling to say that word. He never wanted to hear words 'Buffy' and 'dead' in the same sentence again.

"Well… I think she'd like to know you're back. We can visit her together when we get to L.A."

"Yeah… Maybe I should visit her."- Buffy said, reluctantly. She'd thought about it already, she figured Faith would understand the darkness that was inside her now better than most people. But, she didn't wanna think about Faith at that moment, there were too many bad memories threatening to spill all over and Buffy just wanted to start making some more pleasant memories- with Angel.

She kissed Angel once and jumped out of bed. She was starting to be hungry and she figured Angel was hungry too.

"I should go get some blood for you. You don't wanna eat cereal nor have coffee, right?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."- Angel said and kissed her slowly.

She grabbed clean clothes and went to the bathroom to wash up and change. When she returned, Angel was reading a book and Buffy had to smile when she remembered how she'd thought he'd read her diary.

"Never thought I'd see you read Harry Potter. It's Dawn's, I've recently borrowed it. Anyway, I'm going out, but I'll be back soon."- she smiled and kissed him slowly before she headed out.

She walked to the shop, bought some food and then some blood at the butcher's and she decided to go wait for Dawn in front of the school. She felt a bit guilty about wanting to leave her, but she just needed some time away and hoped that her little sister would understand.

She got to school just in time to see Dawn walk out with her friend Janice, they were giggling about something and Buffy wished she could go back to when she was in high school. That hell was still easier than this one she was stuck in right now.

"Buffy! What are you doing here?"- Dawn ran toward her when she noticed her.

"I've been shopping for food and was nearby… I'd like to talk to you as we walk home."

"Ok… what did you buy?"- Dawn looked in a bag "Is that blood?"- she made a disgusted frown.

"Yeah… For Angel. He's at the house. He got here late last night. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He's going through some stuff, and I'm obviously going through some stuff… and I thought going to L.A. to help him out and just hang would do me some good. I haven't been feeling much of anything since I got back and… I don't think I can stand everyone looking at me like I'm gonna break now that they know I was in… in Heaven."

The look on Dawn's face hurt her, her eyes darkened and she looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Buffy… I just got you back. I can't lose you again. And you make me feel like you can't stand to be around me…"

Buffy caught her hand gently "It's not like that… Dawn, I love you more than anything. Just, right now I need to do something to stop feeling like this. I can't do this here. I won't be gone long, and you can come to L.A. on the weekends. Please."

"Ok. Do what you have to do. I want you to get better."- Dawn said, fighting tears. She hated the idea, but she couldn't even imagine what Buffy must have been going through after coming back. And, she was, after all, the reason that Buffy died in the first place.

"Thank you."- Buffy said, also fighting tears, and she hugged her sister tightly… "This means a lot to me."

They started walking home, and they talked the whole way back. It made Buffy wish she had told Dawn the truth straight away. Her little sister was more mature and understanding than she'd thought.

"Angel, I've got your lunch!"- she yelled when they entered the house, and she smiled when she saw him walk down the stairs.

Dawn noticed her smile and thought it was the first genuine smile her sister managed since she got back.

"Dawn… You've grown so much!"- Angel said, wondering if he should hug her or not. He didn't have to decide cause the young girl pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're still the same. It's just so weird."- Dawn teased a little and smiled when he leaned down to kiss Buffy, who handed him two huge cups of blood.

"Eww…"- Dawn couldn't help saying when he opened one and took a little sip. He didn't really like eating in front of humans, so he excused himself and went to the basement, not to be in anyone's way. Plus, it was dark in there, sunlight wasn't very friendly.

Buffy announced she'd make lunch, which was a good ground for a national holiday because she really wasn't good at cooking. Dawn was entertained when she realized that 'making lunch' meant putting a huge pizza in the oven. She just hoped her Master Chef sis wouldn't burn it.

Willow and Tara entered the house, and Dawn could see that something wasn't quite right between them. She didn't like to see them fight; they were her most favorite couple ever.

"Something smells nice…"- Tara said and hugged Dawn straight away.

"Buffy is making pizza. Oh, oh, Angel is here! In the basement!"

"Oh wow. How come?"- Willow asked and Buffy took pizza out and said "I'm going to L.A. with him for a while."

"What?"- both girls asked at once, surprised.

She took a slice and explained everything, and Willow and Tara couldn't argue with her. They both felt guilty about everything and Buffy was kinda glad about it.

"Buffy, I'm sorry about… you know. I was hoping we could talk."- Willow said, looking like a wounded doe, and Buffy sighed.

"It's fine, Willow. You thought I was in hell. But, I don't think you should continue using magic that much. You use it for everything and it's not good for you."

"I've been saying the same thing, but she wouldn't listen."- Tara said, still hurt about the fact that Willow played with her memory. She couldn't just get over it so quickly.

"I'll try, I promise. I'll go a month without magic. I'm not addicted to it, I just…"

"You just need it all the time. Yes, you're addicted, Will. If you're not gonna listen to me, listen to Buffy. And start by going a week without magic. I'll help you any way I can, but you gotta do it."

It was a very emotional lunch, and Buffy excused herself to go pack. She just couldn't wait to get the hell away.

As soon as the sun went down, Angel got upstairs and said "We should go."

Buffy hugged Dawnie, Willow and Tara and said "I'll call every day."

"Thanks for the book. I've finished Potter. I'd appreciate it more if I was 220 years younger."- Angel smile and handed the book to Dawn.

She grinned, hugged him and Buffy once again, and then watched them walk away. He was holding her luggage and his arm was around Buffy's waist. They finally got to his car and drove away, and Buffy looked at the sign that said 'Now Leaving Sunnydale. Come Back Soon.', and thought _'Not too soon, though.'_


	4. (Sexual) Tension

**Chapter 3- (Sexual) Tension**

It would be an understatement to say that it was tense when Angel and Buffy entered The Hyperion.

"Where the hell have you been? You left us here with a crazy pregnant vampire bitch and vanished!"- Cordy wasn't happy. She was so angry and focused on Angel, she didn't even notice Buffy at first.

"Oh, hey, Buffy… uh, welcome back."- Cordy said and hugged her, which surprised Buffy a little, but she hugged her right back.

"Thanks, Cordy. Good to see you again."

"Is Darla ok?"- Angel asked and Buffy could see concern on his handsome face.

"She's annoying and rude, why did she have to stay here?"- Cordy really wasn't happy "The bitch bit me, Buffy. And he let her stay here."- she explained when she noticed a bit of confusion on Buffy's face.

"So, that's Buffy… Gotta say, dude, you have good taste."- Gunn commented to break the tension, smiled to Buffy, who had to smile back. "I'm Gunn. So nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise."- Buffy smiled politely and greeted a cute brunette with big brown eyes that made her look like a doe. "And you are…?"

"Fred. Hi."- the woman replied, shyly.

"She's got a crush on Angel. "- Cordy said and offered Buffy a cup of tea, which she happily accepted.

"Wes. Been a long time."- Buffy said and nodded to her former Watcher. She couldn't believe the stuttery little weirdo turned into a 'rogue vampire hunter', as Angel had called him. He looked like he'd been through a lot and seen too many things, and Buffy realized she had a lot of respect for him now.

"Hello, Buffy. I still can't believe you…"- he hesitated with using the D word, and Buffy just had to say:

"I just hope I don't have nine lives. That would be a drag. But, yeah, I'm back, still kicking."

She forced a little smile and sipped her tea, and Wesley thought she looked like a completely different person. He remembered her as a sassy, authoritative, but pretty amazing teenager, and now she looked like she'd been through too much, and he could relate. There was darkness in her green eyes now, and his heart broke for her a little.

"Darla? Are you ok?"- Angel asked as soon as he entered the bedroom. She was lying in bed, looking pale and annoyed and like she was in pain.

"I want this damn thing out of me, Angel! This is your fault, fix me!"- she yelled so loudly Buffy heard her at the lobby.

"She's the sweetest thing you could meet."- Cordy said sarcastically and Buffy smiled. "Yeah, sounds like it.."

"How come you're here? How's everyone in Sunnydale?"- Cordy asked and sat next to Buffy. It was so weird seeing her after such a long time, after she'd died. Cordy figured Willow really had some wicked mojo going for her, and she could hardly connect that power with the mousy girl she'd known in High School. Well, they became sort-of- friends later on, but still… To have such power to bring back the dead… Cordy couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Everybody's…"- Buffy started, but a loud scream coming from the bedroom made her jump and run straight to Angel, along with everybody else.

"She's having bad contractions…"- Angel said and Buffy noticed he was holding Darla's hand.

"I think we should take her to a hospital."- Fred said and Wesley had to agree.

"Yes, I think we should. We can't help her here…"

"Buffy… They brought you back to life too. One more thing we have in common."- Darla said and screamed in pain again.

Suddenly, Buffy felt a bit sorry for her… Darla wasn't allowed to stay dead either. People were so selfish…

"Yeah… My head almost exploded when Angel told me the whole story."

Darla screamed again and Angel caught her in his arms "We gotta go. She's in too much pain."

"I'll drive."- Gunn said and ran to get the car.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"- Buffy asked, she wasn't really in her element when it was about pregnancy.

"Let me drink you. I bet Slayer blood would help immensely."- Darla said and moaned loudly.

"Darla, there will be no drinking. Play nice, it's the Slayer you're talking to."- Angel warned her and looked at Buffy "Sorry, she's not herself right now. Come with us, we might need your help, vampires seem to be very interested in our baby."

Buffy just shrugged, she wasn't really surprised to hear that Darla wanted to drink her blood. It was like the ultimate treat for vampires.

Gunn parked the car in front of the entrance and everybody jumped in. They had to squeeze in, Angel placed Darla in the back with Cordy, Fred and Wesley, Gunn drove and Buffy sat on Angel's lap- none of them complained about the sitting arrangements.

"I'm glad you're here with me."- Angel said and wrapped his arms around Buffy's belly. Buffy gently ran her fingers over his hands and whispered "So am I."

"Can't you drive faster, grandpa?!"- Darla yelled, feeling hungry, angry and impatient.

"Darla, I'm warning you, stop staring at my neck!"-Cordy yelled and Darla actually growled at her.

"You guys are so selfish; I haven't had a proper meal all day! And I'm pregnant! I hope the thing inside rips your heads off as soon as it gets out!"

"Why are we helping her, again?"- Cordy asked and she and Darla glared at each other. Gunn drove as fast as he could and they were all relieved when he stopped in front of a hospital.

Angel picked Darla up again and they hurried, trying to get to the room with ultra sound equipment. Buffy stiffened as soon as they approached the room and Angel asked her "Are you ok?"

"Vampires. I can feel them nearby."- she whispered and took a stake out of her sleeve. One more was hidden in her boot.

They entered the room, Angel placed Darla on the bed and Wesley smeared jelly like substance on her belly and turned on the ultra sound.

"I just can't believe she's pregnant."- Buffy whispered, in awe.

"With my child. I never thought I'd be a father."- Angel said something he's said a hundred times already and he still couldn't believe it.

"A father of a HUMAN child. This is a baby boy!"- Wesley commented, squinting at the screen.

"No way."- they all said at once, it was just… it was supposed to be impossible.

"A miracle child."- they heard a voice coming from above them and Buffy clutched her stake.

"Told you I could feel vampires."

"A miracle child?"- Angel and Darla asked in unison.

Vampires jumped down, looking like they were waiting for baby Jesus, and Buffy was ready for them. She attacked fiercely and staked two vampires straight away, but there were eight more and she didn't think she could do it alone. Wesley, Cordy and Fred saw Buffy's slaying as an advantage and pulled Darla out of the room. Buffy, Angel and Gunn stayed to fight.

A few minutes later, all of the vampires were dust and Buffy grinned "Still got it."

Angel couldn't stop himself, he kissed her passionately… She was so hot whenever she slayed, he thought he could watch her fight and slay for hours without getting tired of it.

"You two still got it, bad."- Gunn winked at them and left the room, he figured they could use some alone time.

They kissed like it was the only thing keeping them alive and Buffy slowly broke the kiss.

"Let's not get too carried away… I want your soul to stay where it is."

"I didn't lose my soul when I slept with Darla… Sometimes I think that holding you and watching you sleep afterwards was what made me lose it. I'd never felt that happy and content before."

"Oh, Angel, don't get my hopes up now. I've been feeling seriously needy and empty lately…"- Buffy said and shook her head, too many naughty images passed through it.

Angel pulled her into another almost desperate kiss, feeling thankful that he got another chance to spend time with the love of his long life. He caught her hand and they walked to the car, both lost in thoughts.

 _What if there was a way for us to have sex?-_ they both thought and tried not to look at each other as they walked towards the car. Angel sat in the front, again, Buffy sat on his lap again and swallowed hard when she felt him… Angel looked at her, apologetically, and tried to make himself think about anything but her body and how it felt underneath him that once a long time ago…

His phone rang and he saw it was Lilah. "What the hell does Lilah want?"- he asked, thinking aloud. He decided to answer and he was glad he did cause Lilah said "Don't go to the Hyperion. They set up a trap for you."

"Why are you telling me this?"- Angel asked, frowning suspiciously.

"Cause I wanna know how on Earth Darla got pregnant and I might need a favor from you at some point. You're welcome. Buh-bye."

"We can't go to the Hyperion. Keep driving, Gunn, we gotta think of a safe place."

"Caritas."- Gunn said and sped up.

Darla moaned and sobbed loudly, cursing all of them again. "I should have known sex with you would fuck up my life! That's what you do! You can't just fuck someone without doing some damage, can you?!"- she yelled at Angel, who looked at Buffy, but decided not to comment.

She sighed and just stared at the road ahead, trying to keep her mind from going places. _What's wrong with me, why I am thinking about it when I know it would probably get people killed. Jenny died cause I gave him a moment of happiness… I can't let that happen again. Why does a part of me still want it, though?!-_ Buffy thought and decided to have a long, hot shower when they get to a safe place. Hot showers can fix anything…


	5. Dust

When Lorne made Darla comfortable, Angel said "Ok, now that you're all settled, I think I should go to the Hyperion to see what the deal is."

"Do you want me to come along?"- Buffy asked, she was practically itching for a fight. It was a good way to calm the blood boiling inside her ever since Angel kissed her.

"No, I think you should stay here, in case that someone followed us. Buffy, I'll be ok…"- he said when he saw concern on her beautiful face.

She wasn't really happy about that, she thought Gunn and Wesley were good bodyguards. The green demon didn't look like he was a fighting type, though. He watched her curiously and then said "So, you're the infamous Slayer and the only woman Angel ever loved. I'd really like to hear you sing…"

Buffy didn't know he could read people when they sang, and she thought it was a strange thing to say… "You should have been in Sunnydale last night. The whole town sang thanks to a dancing demon."

"Oh, that would have been so interesting! You're not talking about Sweet, are you?"

"He just told me he had a hundred names. Sweet doesn't really suit him, he did make people spontaneously combust."- she frowned when she remembered how close to burning to death she had been.

Lorne was able to see her aura clearer than most people's when they weren't singing. It used to be as shiny as gold, but now he could see dark spots in it, and he hoped he'd hear her at least hum something at some point.

"I'm going."- Angel said and left without turning back.

Darla groaned loudly, she was still in pain and hunger just kept getting worse. Lorne went to the bar and took a bottle of 0 positive blood out of the fridge. He brought it to Darla and she didn't stop chugging until the drained the last drop out of it.

She licked her lips and frowned slightly "It was too cold. Can't you find someone evil I could drink from, you little goodies?"

"Darla, I can't help feeling a bit sorry for you, so don't talk about killing people cause I'll change my mind and stake you."- Buffy glared at her and Darla recognized power in her and decided to be quiet for a change.

"You've shut her up. I didn't think it was possible."- Cordy nodded approvingly and Buffy smiled at her. She realized she'd missed Cordy.

Wesley sat in the corner and started reading a book- Buffy realized you could take the guy out of his Watcher duty, but you could never take the Watcher out of the guy.

Angel sneaked into the Hyperion, quiet as a shadow, determined to surprise the bad guys Lilah had warned him about. When he looked around and saw them sprawled all over the floor, apparently dead, he figured someone else must have surprised them. The question was WHO. He didn't think Lilah would endanger herself to help him. No way this was her doing.

He checked for pulses, but there were none. _Whoever killed them, I owe them a favor.-_ Angel thought and he was just about to leave and go back to Caritas, when he heard one more heartbeat.

"Show yourself."- he said, his voice quiet, but commanding.

It wasn't easy to render Angel speechless, he'd seen and done so many things in his long life, hardly anything surprised him anymore. But, when he saw Holtz emerge from the shadows, he just stood there, unable to say a word.

"Hello, Angelus."

"Holtz?"- he said, thinking he must be imagining things. "How?"

"What's taking him so long?"- Buffy asked, checking the clock. She started getting worried and she couldn't stand being cooped up like that, while Angel was out there alone. She knew he was a big boy who didn't need her to protect him, but she still worried. She cursed herself for not going with him.

"GET THIS GODDAMN BABY OUT OF ME!"- Darla screamed again, and got out of bed cause she couldn't just lie there anymore. She was starving and hurting- she really wasn't a happy vampire.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon."- Gunn said, he could see how worried she was.

Buffy kept her eye on Darla, she was unpredictable while so hungry and in pain.

She rummaged through the fridge until she found one more glass of blood. She drank it fast, breathing wasn't a problem for her so she downed it in one long gulp , trying to soothe that horrible hunger, but it wasn't really working. It wasn't even human blood, it was pig blood. It tasted disgusting. Angel drank that crap willingly, stupid guy.

Darla thought she'd lose her mind, she was still in such pain, she started thinking there was no way this baby would let her survive. And she couldn't get rid of it, she'd tried so many times.

She was so frustrated she started crying loudly. "Why is this baby tormenting me with its freaking soul?! Why am I feeling so bad, why can't I just go out and eat something warm? Why do I feel guilty for even thinking it?! I don't wanna feel guilty, I don't wanna feel anything!"

"I can help you with that."- Buffy said, her nerves were really, really thin at that moment. She looked at her stake and lifted an eyebrow.

"Come on then, Buffy, kill me if you want to!"- Darla's face contorted into the vampire one, she wanted to make it easier for the Slayer.

"There will be no killing."- Angel entered the room, silently, and looking grimmer than usually.

"What happened?"- Buffy asked.

"Holtz."- he said shortly.

"That's a shorter explanation than usually. Doesn't mean I understand it. What's a holtz?"- Cordelia asked, and Buffy realized that word, or maybe that name, meant something to Darla. She looked shocked.

"Holtz? How?"- she repeated Angel's earlier question. Before Angel even started explaining, she burst into a loud laughter.

"I swear this woman has officially lost it."- Cordy said, and Buffy had to agree with her. What was funny?

"Holtz is a guy whose family Angelus and I killed. He spent his life trying to kill us and it's kinda poetic that he's back now that we're supposed to have a family. He's gonna kill us all."- Darla said and continued laughing.

"I guess you had to be there to find it funny."- Cordy concluded and Buffy smiled, she was thinking the same thing.

"We were so evil… We killed so many people, Angel… Holtz's wife and daughter… Oh my god, I turned the girl into a vampire and Holtz had to kill her. Can you even imagine that? No wonder I'm suffering now, it all comes back to bite you in the ass eventually, doesn't it?"

"We didn't have a soul, Darla…"- Angelus tried to make her feel a bit better, but he thought it was a good thing she was feeling bad about it now.

"I don't have it now, and this baby is borrowing it to me, to show me what kind of a monster I am. It's all kinda poetic don't you think? This baby is the only good thing we ever did together, Angel. And now I won't even have a chance to be its mother."

Darla looked so sad when she said it, Buffy had to blink a few times not to cry.

"You can still be his mother, Darla. We can make it work somehow."- Angel said, but he didn't really believe it.

"Bullshit, Angel. I'm borrowing its soul now and I care, but once it's out of me, I'll be the same old evil me and the baby will probably be the first thing I eat. I can't let that happen."- she whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Darla, what are you saying?"- Angel asked, whispering.

It started raining; they could hear rain drops mercilessly hit the roof. It was strange for Los Angeles, but Buffy thought it was appropriate. Darla's story was really sad.

Even pregnant and huge, Darla was pretty fast. She grabbed Buffy's stake and ran out into the rain.

Angel ran out after her, and everyone else followed him.

"Angel…"

"Darla… what are you doing with this stake? Give it to me."

"I finally figured it out, Angel. It's ok, I'm ok."- Darla whispered, pain overwhelmed her again and she sat down and leaned on the wall, as rain hammered over her. Her hands were wrapped around the stake, she looked at everyone, looking like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. She just slammed the stake deep into her own chest and disappeared in a little pile of dust.

"Oh my god."- Buffy whispered when she realized that a baby was lying in the puddle of water. She ran to the baby, with Angel, who quickly wrapped it into his long coat and ran back inside Caritas.

"It's a boy."- Angel whispered, still unable to believe he was holding his own son in his arms.

He looked at Buffy, and she smiled to him and asked "What do you wanna call him?"

"Connor. His name is Connor."- Angel whispered and smiled.


	6. Happiness Overload

Holding Connor in her arms, while Angel's arm was around her shoulder made Buffy feel like she just touched a piece of heaven. Suddenly, she didn't wanna go back to Heaven. She wanted to make Los Angeles a place this baby could consider the happiest place in the universe someday. Her heart was full and the biggest smile lit up her face when Angel said "You know; I've always wanted this with you… I'm perfectly…"

"Don't say perfectly happy cause I don't want you to rip our throats out now.", Buffy couldn't help teasing a little. She always wondered if sex with her was the thing that caused Angel to lose his soul, or if it was the intimacy of them sleeping together, embraced, after sharing something so special. Angelus had been crude enough to let her know that sex with her didn't exactly change his world.

Cordelia, who was warming up milk for Connor, pulled out a stake out of her drawer. "I am always prepared for Angel to go all grr. Especially now that you're here."

"I'm right there with ya.", Gunn agreed as he suspiciously eyed Angel.

"Better safe than sorry.", Angel gave Cordy and Gunn a little half smile and took the bottle to feed Connor. Buffy handed him the baby, who started crying as soon as it left her arms.

"Buffy is probably warmer than you.", Wesley commented and grabbed another huge, musty book, trying to make sense of whatever was happening. This baby wasn't supposed to exist at all. Two vampires weren't supposed to be capable of creating something alive. Not through sex, that is. He was amazed and a bit scared at the same time.

Angel hmmed, but he held on to the baby anyway. He didn't think Buffy would stay forever and he wanted Connor to get used to him. As much as he wanted to keep Buffy by his side forever, Sunnydale was sitting on top of a Hellmouth and she was the only qualified person to be its guardian.

Also, he was a vampire, who would probably live forever and Slayers didn't have a long life span. Of course, Buffy had died and she was back… That girl was a total miracle one way or another.

The other qualified person to defend the Hellmouth was in jail, trying to make up for her crimes. Faith was doing so well and Angel couldn't wait to see her and tell her the wonderful news. He knew she'd be wigged, but also happy for him.

"I'll let you two bond, I need a shower.", Buffy said, glancing at the crying baby. She wondered if a human baby was in fact able to bond with a vampire, no matter if the vampire in question was more soulful than most people she knew.

Cordy, Gunn and Wesley retreated to their rooms, they thought it was a good idea to let Angel spend some alone time with his son. The boy had good lungs, he just wouldn't stop screaming. Feeling exasperated, Angel let his face contort into his vampire form. To his surprise, Connor instantly stopped crying.

A smile broke out on Angel's face as he watched the cute baby face that stared at him with such wonder, his little hands reaching up. Buffy, who was just walking down the stairs, stopped in her tracks. For a moment she thought Angel had really lost his soul, but then she realized he was singing a lullaby. And the boy wasn't crying anymore. It looked like a human baby and a vampire could really bond, and her heart swelled with relief and love.

She didn't think she'd ever feel that alive and warm again… This was her second chance at life… and maybe even love. With Angel. Feeling inspired by this miracle of life, which was supposed to be impossible, Buffy felt such rush of hope when she ran to the counter and picked up the phone. She dialed her home number, and waited for someone to answer as her heart beat loudly in her chest.

Angel could actually hear her heart beats, and he was curious about what she was so excited about.

"Buffy?", he asked her in quiet voice, but she didn't seem to hear him. She was lost in her own world.

"Willow! I have an idea that I think you could help me out with."

Still feeling guilty about pulling Buffy out of Heaven, Willow perked up her ears and listened to Buffy's idea. She was more powerful than ever, and confident that she could add her own little twist to Angel's soul- maybe she could bind it forever, make it permanent.

But, the catch was- he'd have to lose it first…

Angel, whose heart almost felt like it might move suddenly, had to sit down. Buffy's idea was incredible and it gave him such hope, he didn't think he'd survive if that hope turned into a flop. And when he heard the catch, he was quite sure that it was a totally crazy idea that would never work. He didn't wanna become Angelus and hurt Buffy and everyone he cared about. Bringing Angelus out, even for a short period of time, was a bad idea.

Connor was asleep and Angel put him in his cot, stood up and caught Buffy's hand. He looked into her beautiful green eyes that were so full of hope and he just couldn't bear to let that hope vanish, ever.

"Buffy, that's crazy! I don't wanna risk hurting you… or, god, Connor. He's human and innocent, he'd be the first thing on Angelus' menu."

"I'll knock you out, chain you up… I'm stronger than you, remember? Come on, Angel, if there's the tiniest chance that this could work, we HAVE TO take it."

"You do remember what I was like when I lost my soul, right?", Angel glared at her, shocked that she'd ever suggest anything so rash.

"I also remember I kicked your ass and sent you to hell. Angel, for god's sake, let's do this! It could actually work! You have no idea how powerful Willow is now. I'm mean, duh, look at me, standing right here, all alive when I should be worm food."

"Having you here is a miracle, Buffy… but bringing you back didn't also mean bringing a monster forth."

"Yes, it did! There was this Hitchhiker thing… It's a very weird story, but I'm here, a total miracle Willow managed to pull off, and if there's anyone that can make your soul a permanent thing, it's her!"

They kept staring at each other, hope and frustration on Buffy's face and such worry and a flicker of hope on Angel's, they both jumped when Cordy, Wesley and Gunn chimed in, almost at once, from the top of the stairs.

"We'll be ready with chains…"

"…and stakes."

"And I've got my badass ax."

"Willow will be here in the morning. I don't think I'll be able to sleep, so I'm going to patrol for a bit. You look after the kid.", Buffy headed straight to Angel's weapons cabinet.

"Shiny.", she said when she picked up an ax.

"Not as cool as mine.", Gunn grinned and Buffy grinned back.

"Yours is pretty cool. Wanna join me?"

"Do I wanna see a real Slayer in action? Hell yeah!", Gunn didn't really care about keeping his cool at that moment.

"Great. Let's go.", Buffy smiled and led the way.

"He looks like he might start hopping with excitement.", Cordy said, kinda entertained. She kinda wanted to go patrolling with Buffy, but then she looked at Angel, who was holding Connor again, frowning a little. She could almost feel tension rolling off of him.

"It's gonna be ok, you'll see…"

"I hope so.", he said, gloomily.

"I have a few books on magic, maybe I could dig up something to help Willow."

"It took you five minutes to mention looking up stuff in your musty books… Actually, think I might help.", Cordy said, smiling.

"Thank you, guys.", Angel said, feeling overwhelmed by all the emotions.

"Yo, Buffy, check out the name of this cemetery!", Gunn commented as they strolled in. Patrolling through cemeteries wasn't really the Angel Investigations thing, they went wherever Cordy's visions would direct them to.

"Angelus - Rosedale.", Buffy actually felt a shiver pass through her body.

"Is that a wicked sign or what? I'm not a very superstitious person, but damn. Just when we talked about setting Angelus loose."

"Do you think it's a bad idea? I mean… if it works, and I trust Willow's power, maybe Angel and I could actually be a real couple, without the curse hanging over our heads constantly. I've sent him to hell before, and even though it killed me to do it, if I had no choice I'd do it again."

"It's good to know you're level headed about it.", Gunn said, admiring her determination and ability to sacrifice everything for the world… over and over again.

"Sssh.", Buffy whispered and lifted up Angel's ax. Her body was tingling; she knew a fiend was nearby. She listened and moved like a lioness through the shadows. Gunn watched her, amazed because he couldn't hear or feel anything, and it seemed that her instincts were very sharp. He squeezed an ax in his hands and almost jumped when Buffy suddenly leaped into air, swinging her ax like it was a teeny weeny thingy. She seemed to be everywhere at once, lethal and beautiful, and he realized he was just standing there and watching her in action. It was a thing of beauty, and he wished he could just continue watching, but he needed to help her when he saw a group of at least eight vampires approaching them. Before he could blink, Buffy decapitated two of them, and she was running into their midst, looking like she might exterminate the whole species if she was given a chance.

He joined her, swinging his ax fiercely, fighting off at least three of them. He glanced at Buffy, who nodded and smiled, impressed by Gunn's fighting abilities. He had no special powers, but he fought nonetheless.

Dust flew all around as they slayed the group mercilessly, and Buffy sneezed.

"I should have gotten used to vampire dust already."

"You really slay, girl.", Gunn lifted his hand for a high five and Buffy met him halfway.

"You're pretty skilled yourself, Gunn. Where did you learn to fight like this?"

"The streets of Los Angeles give you no choice."

His eyes darkened and his stance stiffened a little.

"You've lost someone, haven't you?"

"Alanna. My sister. She got turned and I…"

"You had to stake her.", Buffy whispered, she understood the pain… Sending Angel to hell hurt like a bitca, but she didn't think she'd ever be able to stake Dawn if her sister got turned. She didn't even wanna think about that scenario.

Gunn just nodded, he hated to talk, or even think, about it. Buffy didn't push it, they just walked in silence for a while. She couldn't stop playing different scenarios including Angelus in her mind. A part of her wished they'd bump into more vampires she could pound on not to think so much.

"You've got some wicked moves, though, Buffy. If anyone can take Angelus, it's definitely you.", Gunn tried to make her feel better, but Buffy didn't really wanna think about the fact that she might actually slay her lover's evil twin again. It made her stomach feel like her guts all got tangled and squished together.

She glanced at Gunn, but didn't comment. They were in front of the Hyperion Hotel and she could already feel the familiar Angely buzz. She felt excited every time she was about to see him. It made her feel like the teenage version of herself, and she didn't think she'd ever feel like THAT Buffy again.

"Good night.", she said to Gunn when they headed to different directions. The Hyperion Hotel had sixty-eight rooms, Angel's room was 312, Gunn's was 217- the room Angel had stayed in during the fifties, and Buffy was in 310, which she liked because it was the date of her first day in Sunnydale High. So weird, but somehow she thought it all had a meaning. She'd also met Angel on the same date.

Angel was just too rooms away, with Connor, who was apparently sleeping because the place was really quiet. He was so close and still so far away. She wanted to curl up in his arms and sleep. Or kiss him all night, all over…

As soon as she entered her room, Buffy stripped and took another shower, vampire dust had its way of getting in her hair and sometimes it felt like she'd never get rid of it completely. When she got out of the shower, wrapped just in a fluffy blue towel, Angel was standing next to the door, wearing just black pajamas pants. His body was absolutely perfect, and Buffy looked him up at down, unable to stop herself. She noticed he was doing the same thing. His dark eyes were burning right through hers.

"Buffy…"

"Angel", she said at the same time. She wished she could read his mind, although everything he was feeling was clearly drawn on his face and in his brown eyes: he wanted her so bad… and she wanted him just as bad.

They didn't need to say anything else. The space between them suddenly disappeared, they lips crashed together and they kissed like they would devour each other.

"If you want me to lose my soul, at least we can have some fun in the process.", Angel whispered in her ear and none of them could believe that he actually said that.

Buffy felt like her heart would jump out, and she knew that her younger self wouldn't have even dared to think about doing something so thoughtless, but she obviously wasn't that girl anymore. She just wanted to feel something, she wanted to reach that moment of bliss with him, no matter how briefly it would last. Willow would pull it off, Willow was the answer to all magical questions.

So, she let the towel fall to the floor, and she pulled Angel's pajamas off almost desperately. Their lips still locked in a passionate kiss, the couple tumbled over to the bed, touching each other hungrily, the way they'd both dreamed about for years…

They were both needy and desperate to feel as much as possible, and somehow they managed to be rough and gentle at the same time… None of them knew it was even possible to feel something that intense… It was like suddenly everything was right with the world, they were each other's missing puzzle and when their bodies connected in passion and desire, their worlds exploded. It really was bliss, and Buffy herself felt like her soul left her body, to go to Angel… She was his, body and soul, and he was hers, even more literally.

They spent all night having sex, and it seemed that Angel's soul was in its right place… Until he fell asleep, holding her close. Buffy was exhausted, but too anxious to fall asleep now that her mind was back to thinking about Angelus' return. She curled up in his arms, and realized it was raining. Rain and thunder were usually soothing, but this time they were ominous. It was like the universe knew something was about to go horribly wrong.


	7. Rogues Return

Lorne was just about to prepare himself a Sea Breeze, when he noticed Fred was still sitting in a corner, alone, looking pensive.

"What are you still doing here, Freddiekins?", he asked and decided to mix her a drink too because she looked like a sad puppy.

"They didn't need me. Angel is all about Connor and Buffy now. I'm just a girl he got out of Pylea, not a team member."

"Non-sense. Chin up, you're the one wearing smarty pants in the family."

"That would be Wesley. I'm a physicist, not a specialist in supernatural phenomena.", Fred sipped a Bloody Mary Lorne had mixed for her.

"I know for a fact that Wesley would LOVE to work more with you.", Lorne had to smile because Wesley was totally crushing on the girl, and she was the only one that was completely unaware of it. "You lived in Pylea, sweet cheeks. You underestimate your familiarity with the world of wacky things. Why don't we finish this drink and then head to The Hyperion together?"

Softening up a little, Fred gave him a shy smile. "I better stop feeling sorry for myself. Angel will always love Buffy, that's obvious from space. And since I got back I haven't even been out much. But, I think I should spend the night here, the storm is pretty bad."

"Yes, it's time for you to start living again, Fred. But, yes, by all means, spend the night."

Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn all ran out of their rooms, still half asleep but ready with stakes when they heard screams in pre-dawn hours. Cordelia ran straight to Angel's room, to make sure that Connor was ok, and Gunn and Wesley ran to Buffy's room.

Buffy was, thankfully, fully dressed, and Angel… well, Angelus, was passed out of the floor as Buffy was trying to pull his pants up.

Her eyes were big with fear, but also determination, and her chest kept rising with hard breaths. Angelus had no time to say anything to her, but the way he looked at her when he got to his senses made her skin crawl. It was obvious that he was disgusted because she made Angel feel so many things, made him feel so happy… but before she kicked him in the head hard enough to make him pass out, Buffy had noticed a bit of something else in Angelus' eyes. Was it gratitude for setting him free, or passion he felt despite himself?

"Are you all right?", Wesley and Gunn asked as they burst into the room, holding stakes and axes.

"I'm ok. A little wigged. Got chains?"

"Yeah.", Gunn said and ran out. He was impressed because Buffy managed to knock him out just like that, and he'd heard stories about Angelus' evil and strength.

Connor was crying, and Cordelia kept trying to soothe him by walking around and humming a melody. She didn't want to leave Angel's room in case Angelus was up for a killing spree. Buffy's ability to make him the happiest vampire ever was still there, working like a charm. She really hoped that Willow would be able to help, otherwise things wouldn't end well.

Wesley and Buffy placed Angelus on the bed, and when she turned around to give a hand to Gunn who was carrying heavy chains, Angelus gripped Wesley by the throat and bared his fangs.

"You're strong Buff, made me real dizzy for a while, and since I don't breathe, it was easy to fool you. You should have known better.", Angelus' smirk hurt her deeply, but she tried to keep her cool, she couldn't let Angelus kill Wesley.

"Come on, let Wesley go. It's me you want.", she said and glanced toward Gunn and the chains.

"Drop the chains, muscle boy.", Angelus squeezed Wesley's neck tightly and Buffy nodded to Gunn, who reluctantly put chains down to the floor.

"Angel, come on, let go of Wes."

"Angelus in the house, lover. Hey, you were a little spit fire last night… Have you been a little slut, practicing with that cardboard guy?"

Buffy looked at Wesley questioningly and he nodded, barely visibly, but he nodded.

"Fine. Kill him. But then I'll kill you. And I think you wanna live. You wanna make up for the lost time, don't you? But a big ass shaped pile of dust won't be able to do anything."

The smirk on Angelus' face faltered, he somehow believed she would be able to follow through with her threat. This wasn't the Buffy he'd remembered. There was darkness in her, he could feel it. He couldn't help imagining what it would be like to turn her and travel all over the world, leaving a trail of bodies behind. He blinked, but didn't say anything, he just pushed Wes onto Buffy and ran as fast as he could.

"Let him go. I'll deal with him. But… I'm gonna need some help.", Buffy sighed, sat on the bed and rubbed her temples.

"What do you need?", Wesley asked, as he rubbed his sore throat.

"Faith.", Buffy said, surprising both men.

Faith was working out in the backyard, trying to avoid everyone. They'd all tried to kick her ass, and they'd failed, of course, and they hated her for that. She had to be alert at all times.

The only person that ever visited her was Angel, and when a guard approached her and said "You got a visitor.", she instantly thought of him. "What kind of a name is Buffy anyway?", the guard marveled at the silliness of the name, and Faith stopped in her tracks, surprised off her head.

Well, that was ominous. Dear old B wasn't one for social visits, she was one for forgetting her old almost-friend and rival. Faith couldn't really blame her, as much as she wanted to.

Buffy was sitting on the other side of the glass and she started reaching for the phone as soon as she saw Faith. Faith thought that she looked thinner, sadder, way too serious. Something was wrong and she got really worried.

"Hi, B. What do I owe the pleasure? Is the world ending?"

"Faith… You look good.", Buffy was surprised, she expected Faith to be thinner, sadder, more serious, kinda like herself. She thought Faith would be able to understand the darkness she's been drowning in. "But, yeah, something happened and… I need your help."

Despite trying really hard not to mock her, Faith laughed. "Oh, do you? Aren't you the Best Slayer That Ever Lived?"

"It's Angel, Faith. Angelus is back."

After staring at her for a moment, Faith whispered "Step away from the glass."

Before Buffy knew what was happening, Faith shattered the glass and landed beside her, missing her just for an inch. They grabbed each other's hand and ran. There was a battered looking truck parked by the door, and the girls jumped in.

Gunn was at the wheel, and he sped up, leaving jail in the cloud of smoke. It was early in the morning and they didn't have to worry about Angelus right then.

"Did you join a gang, B?", Faith lifted her eyebrow, still not believing what was happening.

"A badass vampire slaying gang. I'm Angel's friend and employee, Charles Gunn."

"Shoulda known. Angel always talks about you, Cordy and dear old Wes."

A pang of guilt made Faith shut up abruptly when she remembered what she'd done to Wesley.

"So, how did Angelus return?"

"Well, you know…", Buffy blushed and looked down, and Faith couldn't help herself; she punched the blonde as hard as she could.

"You fucked him despite knowing what would happen! How fuckin' selfish are you?!"

Buffy flinched and rubbed the spot that Faith had punched. The girl's right hook was still damn good.

"Willow can return his soul and make it a permanent thing. We can be together, for real.", Buffy defended her actions, knowing that Willow was already on her way to L.A.

The explanation didn't sit well with Faith, it earned Buffy another punch in the face.

"Stop punching me!", Buffy yelled, she really didn't wanna fight Faith. Gunn actually kinda hoped he'd witness them fighting.

"B, if anything goes wrong and I have to… kill Angel…", she swallowed hard, "If your actions lead to me killing the only person that ever looked after me, I will kill you."

Buffy believed her. And her heart broke for Faith. For the first time she could see how deeply she cared, how ready she was to sacrifice everything to save Angel, and she had to respect that. She didn't need to say anything, she and Faith understood each other. They spent the rest of the ride home in silence, but it was a mostly comfortable one.

Angelus was having fun. As soon as he ran out of The Hyperion, he headed to Holtz's place. He owed the bastard more pain. Hurting Holtz really was a festivity Angelus just couldn't wait to continue. He must have made a great impression on the short demon hunter when he'd actually managed to freeze himself and come back to slay him.

The bugger that usually spoke in low, threatening voice was now screaming. Angelus had him chained up and there were spikes protruding from his palms. Hanging out with Spike hadn't been all bad, the bleached douche sometimes had had good ideas.

"My goodness, Holtz, it was so thoughtful of you to come back and let me finally have my way with you. I've always regretted not torturing you the old fashioned way. Now, these modern times are just so helpful. Chainsaw, Holtz… invention of the century. But, don't wanna spoil the big finish for ya.", Angelus smirked and cut a deep gash in Holtz's chest. He continued slashing until he carved the word Angelus on Holtz.

It was morning now and he couldn't get out, but he really wasn't complaining about it. Holtz was such a great source of entertainment… Angelus really wanted it to last a long time. But there was another thing that he wanted… Buffy. She was so close now, and so out of reach. His mind wandered to their time together and he licked his lips.

He was so thirsty suddenly. Thirsty for Buffy and blood. Holtz was hanging there, chained up, and Angelus wondered if that two-hundred-year old blood tasted better than the new one… if it was like good wine, getting better as it aged? Holtz gasped when he saw Angelus' game face. He didn't wanna die like that, drained by the creature he hated the most- but being turned by Angelus would have sucked even more.

Angelus was a twisted creature, and he knew Holtz like the back of his own palm. He was about to turn Holtz's worst nightmare into reality. Holtz screamed when Angelus's fangs pierced his neck, but he soon quieted down- the blood loss was too severe. He was barely hanging on when Angelus cut his own wrist and leaned it onto his lips. Too tired to resist, Holtz let vampire's blood drip into his throat. His worst fear was about to come true. There was nothing else Angelus could have taken from him.

There was light, such blinding light… He started thinking he was going to heaven, that maybe he would get reunited with his family that had been stolen from him… but there was also shrieking and sounds of violence… Holtz couldn't see right, everything was blurry. He got one final blow to the head and passed out.

The blinding light engulfed the room when Buffy, Faith and Willow burst in through the window. Angelus, always fast on his feet, cowered in a dark corner, snarling at them.

"Come on then, lover… not so scary anymore, are you?", Buffy taunted him, enjoying it a bit too much. She looked at Holtz and felt disgusted and sick. Her Angel could have never done it, to his worst enemy… but Angelus… She hoped that the poor guy wouldn't get turned, those gashes on his neck looked bad, and there was some blood on his pale lips…

"Damn, Buff, too chicken to face me you had to form a girl band to take me down.", Angelus couldn't help teasing, but he could tell that it wasn't getting to her this time. The bitch had something up her sleeve, he could tell from the look on her face.

"Damn, Angelus, you're going away for good this time.", Buffy smirked when Willow started chanting.

"You should thank Willow, though, you'll get to experience some mind blowing sex.", Faith chuckled and looked at Buffy, suddenly wondering just how naughty she actually was under that cutie façade.

"You just gotta be crude, Faith?", Buffy asked, and Faith just shrugged. She loved to see Buffy squirm. The blonde was clutching her fists as she stared at Angelus, who stared right back into her eyes. He couldn't hide fear, and he hated being helpless. He had never been the helpless one- it sucked. There was nowhere to go. It was either get re-ensouled or get toast. He preferred being alive, even if he was just a passenger on the Angel train.

While Buffy was staring at Angelus, waiting for Willow's mojo to work, Faith unchained Holtz and dragged him to Gunn's truck. She didn't know why she wanted the guy to live, maybe cause she didn't want Angel to have one more life on his conscience.

"Buffy?", Angel whispered as something passed through him. She ran to him and covered him with a big, thick blanket.

"You're ok… I got you.", Buffy whispered and kissed his lips, which were shivering a little. "Come on, let's go home."

"Oh god, Buffy… Is Holtz dead? I didn't mean to…"

"He's alive, burka boy. Barely, though. Gotta take him to a hospital.", Faith said, happy to have her friend back.

"Will, are you ok?", Buffy asked, and realized that Willow wasn't even phased by the spell. Her best friend was too powerful, sometimes it even scared her. A part of her couldn't help imagining fighting Willow. She just hoped that would never happen, cause she didn't think she stood a chance against the big bad Wicca.

"Peachy. All is well again."

They drove away, dropped Holtz off to a hospital and carried on to the Hyperion, where Lorne, Fred Cordy, Wes, Gunn and Connor were waiting for them. Maybe their little family would manage to catch a break now.


End file.
